May As Well
by varjacked
Summary: Just a simple Spemily story.


_Quick author's note: I've been away for some time, mostly because I've been waiting until I got a laptop so I wouldn't have to continue typing fics on my phone. For this fic I have no idea where I'm going with this, just that I want Spencer and Emily to be together. Take a journey with me._

Emily and Spencer have been together for a year and a half now. It seemed like the logical conclusion after everything with –A had ended. Caleb and Hanna were in the middle of working everything out back in New York. Spencer was hurt of course, but Emily had always been there; she always was. Even when they were younger, Emily was the only one to really give Spencer a firm speech about what she needed to do to get back on the right track. Then there was Toby. It was a fucked up situation, Yvonne and him. They were found dead on impact. Even though him and Spencer had peacefully ended things, she still mourned for him, for the second time in her life. The girls were around for support but their lives before coming back to Rosewood, in their respective places caused them to separate yet again.

Then there was Alison. She was pregnant, her husband (if you could call him that) dead, and not much money in her name because of the Carisimi incident, she was also in a terrible place. Emily split her time as much as she could between her two friends. However, Alison was able to get in touch with some distant family on her dad's side. Unlike him, they actually cared about her and her well-being after she reached out with some help from Jason. She packed up her things and moved down to Virginia; not without speaking to Emily first. They finally had the long awaited talk that EVERYONE knew they needed. There were raised voices, tears, and hugs during the entire exchange. They loved each other, they were even in love with each at different points during the –A mess. However, both women decided that their time had passed and it was neither one of their faults. Rosewood has a way of taking and giving what it wants its occupants to have. The only way to combat that was to get the hell out.

Which leads us to Spencer and Emily. Emily saved up enough money (mostly tips) from working at The Radley to finish the rest of her classes and have money to get her own place. She loved her mom and Lucas' loft was nice but she needed to get out of there as well so, it was time to stand on her two feet. Out of the girls Spencer and Emily spent the most time with one another. Whenever Spencer had the chance to get away from D.C. she would visit her parents when they were home, but her main reason for visiting was Emily. She would return the favor by going to D.C. to see Spencer. One night while Emily was visiting, Spencer asked what were they doing/what they were. Emily had been running her fingers through Spencer's hair, it was straightened that night, when Spencer turned her body to face Emily's and kissed her. It was chaste and Emily took a second before she joined in.

"I've been waiting for you to make a move."

"Really? If I'm being honest with myself, think I've been waiting for you too. Mostly because you have more experience in the whole kissing girls department."

Emily laughed at this. If she were honest with herself, she's always had a crush on Spencer and in time she found herself falling for her. Emily was interrupted from her thoughts when Spencer began to speak.

"So, we're adults now. We've known each other for practically our whole lives. It might be a little premature but…would you like to move in with me? You don't have to give an answer right away but I think it'd make the most sense right now."

"I don't know…" Emily answered but she knew the answered she wanted to give, she just wanted to make Spencer sweat a bit.

"I understand, it was silly of me to think that you'd even want to uproot yourself and…" Emily started laughing at Spencer's rambling.

"Babe. Please calm down, I'll move in with you."

"Did you just call me babe? No need for the formalities of asking. Seems like we're already together." Emily went to kiss Spencer on her forehead.

"Look at us, U-Hauling and shit like true lesbians."

"Shut up," Spencer giggled ready to start her life with her new girlfriend.


End file.
